And the Angel's Name is
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Sequel to Defying Gravity and Tender is the Night. Another form of their love came to him in a picture flashing baby blue eyes. SoniaXBartleby
1. Chapter 1

The striking of a match could be heard while someone ran it up the side of the box it originated from swiftly. It's flame was cupped to shield it from the coldness of the night that dared to blow it out as it was brought over to a candle to light. Once it set the wick a flame was it blown then shook out for good measure. A corner of the room in which the candle stood, which was upon a desk top, illuminated with the light that burned from where it had been lite.

Dark pink furred hands clutched the top back of a simple metal chair slowly and carefully pulling it backwards from its position underneath the desk. Crystallized eyes would gaze back to see if the quiet screeching of the legs against the floor bothered the other figure in the room. She would sigh in relief when the other made not even a stir. Her attention went back to the chair where she walked over in front of it. Hands would soothe the skirt of a night gown along her backside before she would take a seat upon it. With another careful plan at hand, she would try to move the chair forward in another silent manner. A small 'phew' was spoken when she successfully kept herself from waking the other furry.

Fingers then grasped a pen laying upon the desk top while others sat a top a couple of sheets of paper skidding them closer to herself. Clicking the pen's end caused the writing end to show itself, which she starting written with. Writing an important letter she had been yearning to write for a couple of months now...

_ Dear Bartleby,_

_ Encase you didn't know who this is writing to you, which I'm sure you do, this is Sonia. It's been a while... Almost a year to be exact. Sorry you haven't heard from me. I've been busier than usual... Especially these last few months! I've missed you so much! I wish things were safer so I could see you, but when are they ever safe? I hope every thing's going well for you. Well, I've been mostly the brains of our rebellion plots then there to do the actual missions. Why haven't I been there where all the action usually is as I love to do and be, you might ask? Well... Robotropolis is no place for a pregnant woman to be. And yes, you've read the entry correctly. I was pregnant..._

A smile would grace her face as she would pause. Her free hand lying upon her stomache right where her new found scar was healing.

_I wish you could see our son, he's such a beautiful precious thing... A gift of our love... I gave him the name Gabriel since he looks so much like an angel. When I get a chance here soon I'll try to fly out there with him so he can finally meet you. He really takes after you, but that's easy for you to see in the picture. I also need to speak with you on some important matters. But I must stop here. It's early in the morning here, and I should rest. I love you and you take care._

_ Love,_

_ Sonia._

_ P.S. January 29th is his birthday._

The pen was sat as she moved her hands to take and fold the letter in. Once it was folded neatly, she stuck it inside an envelope also sitting upon the desk. Then she would pick up the picture she mentioned in her letter.

The picture showed a two to three month old boy who resembled much of his father. He had a few spikey hairs growing from his forehead and a little ways back. His fur was of a light strawberry blonde. His eyes wide and large in size being a bright baby blue. In the photo it looked as though his chubby little hands were trying to grasp the camera looking in curious fascination of what was pointed at him. Though it was a blur, since it was wagging excitingly, his tail was like his mother's in length but bushy like his father's.

She sealed the letter and the photograph in a single envelope before writing only the outgoing address. When it was much sunnier out, she'd send Sonic, with some instructions, to go take it to be mailed off. Hoping it would make it to her beloved out across the Pacific Ocean...


	2. Chapter 2

The day was warm. The dry air from the west cut through the humid tropical air, making it a bit more comfortable. Bartleby received a supply from the local trading post, and there he was given an letter. He glanced at the address and quickly stuffed the letter in his jacket pocket. His heart raced in his chest, as he quickly paid for his supplies and headed out to his plane.

He sat and stared at the envelope for a long time. It had been over a year since he had seen her. So many questions raced through his mind. Was she coming home? Did the Queen return, and did they finally beat Robotnik? He took a long drink of water before returning to sit on the edge of his bed. No. Their bed. He felt tense, unsure as to what to expect. He did recognize the writing as hers. Slowly, he opened it and carefully pulled out the letter. Something fluttered to the floor. Curiosity got the better of him, and he reached down and picked it up. It was a photograph of an infant, no more than about three months old. With a shock of blonde hair and very blue eyes. He flipped the photograph over to read a name and a date. Then, he started to read the letter, his eyes racing over the page. It was short, and to the point. Typical of Sonia.

He lowered the paper and stared wonderstruck out the window . He was overwhelmed by the flood of emotions that hit him. He felt angry at first, for her keeping this from him for so long. Yet, his irritation melted into elation. He was a father! He read and reread the letter, before taking out some paper and a pen. He sat down at the small table where they had shared meals together and started to write.

_Dearest Sonia,_

_I am overjoyed at this. Gabriel is a suitable name for our son. My only wish was that I could have been there in person. To know you bore the pregnancy alone, grieves me. I can only imagine what your brothers must think of me now. You must come to stay with me, at least until Gabriel is old enough to stay on his own. Then, if you need to, return to your duties. I will care for him, until it is safe for us to be reunited as a family. I will be waiting eagerly for your reply._

Always Yours,

Bartleby

The letter was sealed, and sent to the return address. With all the hopes and expectations of a new father riding with it, biding it to travel swiftly and safely to its recipient. 


End file.
